Many social networking sites, such as FACEBOOK and TWITTER enable users to receive updates on many different types of devices, including via native applications running on mobile phones and Web site applications displayed at a desktop computer or on a television device that is connected to a gaming system. The users can receive social network updates as social activity feeds from multiple devices with varied form factors. Developers that write applications to publish updates to the many different social networking sites do not typically include enough metadata to ensure that published content and updates will display optimally on the many different types of devices. For example, an application that publishes a shared link may include a thumbnail of the Web site which may display well at a desktop computer, but may not display well when viewed on a big-screen television. Further, a user can upload and share a video, but may not be able to indicate or provide alternate video streams for devices that are unable to playback the original format of the video. For example, Flash videos shared on a social networking site may not be viewable in a device application for the social network, such as on a mobile phone that does not support the Flash format.